darkhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kita
|Image = Kita-adult.png |NameMeaning = war; to fight |Age = Adult |Species = African Lion |Ranks/Titles = Warden |Father = Kuraka |Mother = Shira |Siblings = Scan (half-brother), Issa (half-brother), Tukano, Choma, Laana (half-sister), Nandi (half-brother), Bidi (half-brother), Enzi (half-brother), Mayada (half-sister), Sekai (half-sister), Kato (half-brother) |Mates = Negasi, Katala, Othieno |Children = Tesa |Affiliations = Outsiders (formerly), Shadowlanders (formerly), Gerezani |PlayedBy = Jian (formerly), Connor }} The violence-prone, vengeance-obsessed, cannibalistic, not-quite-sane warden of Gerezani prison. Kita positively worships her Daddy and believes that he speaks to her even in death. She bears her siblings a special grudge and wants nothing more than to end them in order to prove her superiority and her loyalty to their father. Appearance Kita inherited her father's coloring and the markings around his eyes, but the brown color of the fur on her tail tuft comes from her mother. Kita is a very scruffy lioness. Like most of her family, her claws are always extended. She isn't physically imposing, but the empty burning behind her eyes gives most others pause regardless of their combat prowess. Personality Fierce, domineering, and prone to bouts of vindictive fury. Kita is no longer constrained by familial bonds or common courtesy, or indeed any law or cultural or social norm under the sun. She has become a power unto herself, and she abuses this fully to live her idea of a productive, fulfilling life: doing whatever she feels like to whoever she feels like doing it to. The only thing she values more than herself is her son, Tesa, but this isn't because she is a good mother. Tesa is the fulfillment of Kuraka's final wish made manifest in the flesh. How could she not care about him? History After her mother's death Kita was raised in the Outlands alongside her siblings, with whom she did not always get along. She participated in Negasi's invasion of the Shadowlands and helped to bring home any of the indigenous lionesses who tried to flee after the fighting. Kita became enamored of the power that went hand in hand with successfully conquering another territory and used her association with the occupying army to force other Shadowlanders to do her bidding, becoming physically abusive when Tafari refused to obey. Even after being raised to a position of authority she and her brother Choma were harassed by some of the hyenas Negasi brought in to secure his victory. As it turns out, the hyena population in the Shadowlands had been growing antsy as a result of a lack of food. Kita herself was made to aid in the hunting and was paired off with Tafari, much to her chagrin. Kita's fall into what would become her defining set of characteristics was a gradual transition. She first began considering removing her siblings from the picture after setting in the Shadowlands during an outing with her brother, Choma, and by the time her three youngest siblings were born she had decided to turn that twisted idea into a reality. From then on Kita relentlessly searched for chances to dispose of them, but was unsuccessful- mainly due to her duties, which alternated depending on the needs of her king. While operating as an auxiliary part of the hunting party to see that Negasi's armies were fed, Kita had the great pleasure of capturing a wayward Pridelander lioness named Taki. Pushed beyond what she was used to by Taki's belligerence, Kita experienced true bloodlust for the first time and stayed her hand only because she wanted to deliver another prisoner to serve their king. This didn't seem to impress her father much, however. She had greater success earning her father's attention by convincing the Shadowlander king Negasi to mate her, eventually producing a son from her union with him. Events immediately following Tesa's birth saw Kita chased out of the Shadowlands by the jealous queen Nilani, Negasi and Kuraka betrayed and murdered by their Agiza allies, and a severe mental collapse that brought out many hidden savage traits Kita had inherited from her mother when her brother Enzi informed her of her father's death. She settled in Gerezani with her son and brother, re-establishing the prison as a deathcamp for making the Agiza pride's political opponents and other enemies of their schemes for world domination simply disappear. During this time Kita personally disposed of many of these, perhaps the most notable of which was the Dunelander Empress Zahara. After the Agiza pride fell and Kita obtained full autonomy over Gerezani, she and her second-in-command, Katala, entered into a physically intimate relationship that Katala agreed to only for the opportunity to gain Kita's trust prior to betraying her. Katala's intended goal was to use Gerezani to regroup the Agiza pride, but an even division in loyalty among the guards prevented her from enacting this plan. At some point Kita abducted a Lowlander cub named Zakiya to serve as her son's plaything. Successful life in Gerezani soon made Kita feel as though she had grown too complacent in her goal of removing her siblings, reflected in a delusion she suffered not long after in which she experienced her father punishing her for her failures in the form of uncontrolled self-harm. She had an encounter immediately after this episode with an inmate named Lamia that resulted in the other lioness's death in spite of Kita's self-inflicted injuries. It did not take long for Kita to renew her interest in locating her siblings, going so far as to pressure Enzi into helping her search for them. Finding the balance of power within Gerezani tilting away from her with two guards in her employ, Hiro and Lehana, gone, Kita turned her thoughts to recruiting replacements to adjust the strain between those she now suspected to be Agiza loyalists and those loyal only to Gerezani in her favor. By chance she stumbled across a small male named Othieno and used his overt attraction for her to convince him to join her ranks. When her younger sister Laana came searching for the truth about her mother, Rai, Kita gave her a distorted version of the truth that sent Laana spiraling into despair directly before she attempted to murder her via drowning. Believing she was acting on her father's command, Kita hesitated in killing her long enough to remove Laana's left eye. Laana managed to escape before Kita could complete her work. References Category:Original characters Category:Gerezani